


Christmas decorations with Derek's ass [Traduccion]

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Derek's sweet ass, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción, seriously its adorable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —¿Qué? —Pregunta Stiles, actuando inocentemente —Solo quiero que sea perfecto— La atención de Stiles se movió una vez más hacia el trasero impecable de Derek (¡el cual realmente distrae bastante!)—¡Stiles! ¿Estás siendo irritantemente deliberado solo para que puedas mirar mi trasero! —Derek gruñó—¿No?OStiles y Derek están poniendo las luces en el árbol de Navidad. Bueno, Derek las está poniendo, Stiles está viendo a Derek poner las luces de Navidad, más específicamente Stiles está mirando el dulce trasero de Derek poniendo las luces de Navidad.





	Christmas decorations with Derek's ass [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas decorations with Derek's ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035213) by [graces101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101). 



> Lo sé lo sé, se ke la navidad ya paso pero kien no kiere un sterek navideño en cualkier epoca del año??
> 
> yo por supuesto no me niego a leerlo, muchiisimas gracias graces101 por dejarme traducirlo 
> 
> Como siempre todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

La Navidad es una ocasión feliz. Stiles lo ama. Es la época del año en la que todos se reúnen, intercambian regalos y comparten una comida. La Navidad es aún mejor ahora que Derek está en la vida de Stiles. Hay muchas razones para esto y una de estas es la siguiente.

—Un poco a la izquierda — instruyó Stiles.

Derek obedeció y movió la fila de luces navideñas 'un poco hacia la izquierda', mientras también intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre la escalera.

—Hmmmm ... no, eso es demasiado a la izquierda, muévelos un poco hacia la derecha  —Stiles volvió a instruir

Derek bufó molesto antes de obedecer a regañadientes y mover las luces 'un poco hacia la derecha'.

—Oh, cambié de opinión, un poco más a la izquierda.

—¡Stiles! —Gruñó Derek, con su muy conocida irritación.

Stiles soltó una risita, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba decidido a hacer que esta experiencia durara tanto como pudiera. Puedes pensar que Stiles está hablando de decorar la casa, bueno, no estás equivocado, pero hay otra razón, en realidad dos razones y están en este momento justo frente a la cara de Stiles.

Dulce culo de Derek

Los dos globos perfectos, cubiertos de mezclilla, están en línea perfecta con la cara de Stiles y a Stiles le encanta. Derek tiene un culo extraordinario y debe ser adorado las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana.

Stiles obviamente tiene mucho tiempo para mirar, tocar, adorar el trasero de Derek, pero hay algo que hace que Stiles se sienta débil en las rodillas y lo distraiga por completo de todo lo demás.

—Allí, eso es perfecto —aprobado por Stiles  

Derek refunfuñó— ¡Ese es el lugar exacto en el que empezamos!

—Bueno, no hubiéramos sabido que era el lugar perfecto hasta que probamos los otros.

—Necesitas ir un poco más rápido si no no vamos a tener todas estas luces antes del atardecer — , bromeó Stiles

Stiles mira a la cara de Derek para ver a Derek mirándolo. Hace unos años, esto habría asustado a Stiles y lo había dejado entrar en pánico, pero ahora, después de ver qué tipo de osito era Derek, le divierte.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Stiles, actuando inocentemente —Solo quiero que sea perfecto— La atención de Stiles se movió una vez más hacia el trasero impecable de Derek (¡el cual realmente distrae bastante!)

—¡Stiles! ¿Estás siendo irritantemente deliberado solo para que puedas mirar mi trasero! —Derek gruñó

—¿No?

—¡Eso es todo! —Rugió Derek antes de bajar de la escalera

—¡Bbbb... pero no hemos terminado, apenas estamos a la mitad!—, Protestó Stiles, señalando las luces de Navidad que todavía estaban dentro de las cajas.

Derek levantó las cejas — ¿Y de quién es la culpa de eso?

Stiles hizo un puchero cuando Derek se apartó del camino— Bien, lo haré yo entonces —declaró antes de agarrar una hilera de luces de Navidad y subir con cuidado la escalera.

Stiles colocó las luces en su lugar

—Un poco hacia la izquierda—,instruyó Derek, asustando a Stiles cuando supuso que Derek entraría.

—Pensé que no querías hacer esto más —Stiles desafió a Derek mientras sostenía la escalera.

Derek levantó la vista hacia la cara de Stiles y sonrió burlonamente— Eres la persona más torpe que conozco, no voy a dejar que te lastimes solo porque no quiero poner más luces.

Eso calentó el corazón de Stiles, Derek podía ser tan romántico cuando quería serlo. Stiles sonrió cariñosamente a Derek solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba mirando a la cara de Stiles sino su trasero.  

—Además, la vista desde aquí es muy agradable.

Fin


End file.
